


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014

by KatrinaSebastian



Series: TMNT 2k14 [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaSebastian/pseuds/KatrinaSebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April O'Neil enlists four young sisters to help her out with a news story. Little did they know that meeting four mutant ninja turtles would only be the beginning of their new adventures with their new friends. Perhaps maybe find love. Based off the 2014 TMNT movie. Leo/OC, Raph/OC, Donnie/OC, Mikey/OC, April/Vern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! My name's KatrinaSebastian. Welcome to TMNT 2014! For those who may know of this story, I am the same writer on Fanfiction who has this same story. If you're not familiar with this particular story, I welcome you with open arms. I hope you guys will take a liking to this story just as everyone else has on my other site. I figured I would give this site a chance to read my story, since I've heard such awesome things about AO3. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of TMNT. All rights go to their creators. I only own my OCs.

New York City; the Big Apple; the City that never sleeps. Anyway you look at it, New York City is always busy, no matter what you call it. The streets booming with lively people; blaring noises of traffic and rude drivers stormed the suffocating streets of downtown Brooklyn. Riding her bicycle, April O'Neil easily maneuvered through the craziness with ease, her long reddish-brown hair flowing through the wind; yellow jacket clinging to her upper body. She had to tell them! She had to tell the girls the good news! She was on the biggest break of her life; all these years working at Channel 6 news station, she had finally gotten a big break on her story with the Foot Clan. Hopefully, the girls would be able to help out with her story.

She rode her bike faster, dodging the traffic with ease and riding up to the small hair salon. She hopped off the bike, and walked up to the salon; locking her bike up and almost running inside. She was so happy, she couldn't wait to tell her friends the good news. She opened the door, the bell ringing as she walked into the salon, smiling and giggling like a school girl as she came up to the front desk.

"Hi Danielle!" April greeted cheerfully, her smile beaming at the young girl behind the desk.

Danielle was a seventeen year old high school student, who helped work at her aunt's hair salon after hours a few times a week. She had long brown hair with her layered bangs swept over to the left side of her face, covering most of her forehead. She wore little makeup, mainly eye liner and mascara, highlighting her unusual teal eyes that sparkled brightly behind her large geeky glasses. Her ivory skin seemed to glow slightly in the florescent lighting; her slim body seemed bony in certain areas, but that was how her metabolism worked. She was the tallest of the four girls who worked after school, at five foot nine inches. A favorite hobby that she loved with a passion - playing the violin. Her blue jeans were slim, sporting a light lilac t-shirt, and black flats garnishing her feet.

"Hi, April. What can I do for you?" Danielle asked as she looked up from her laptop behind the counter, pushing up her glasses from falling off her nose. Being the smartest of the girls, she was also the quietest. Danielle never really wanted anything more than her scholarship at the local science museum in downtown Manhattan. After working hard all these years with extra credit, attending every science fair since she was four, she was on her way to her dream. She was never good at sports, but she loved anything that had to do with technology. There was something off about Danielle lately; she had seemed pretty tired and pale, but April thought it was due to working so hard in school and helping run the hair salon.

"Are your sisters here? I've got some awesome news that I want to tell them!" April beamed, bouncing up and down in front of her like a little child in a candy store.

"Sure, hold on one moment." Danielle smiled, rising from her seat, and walking over to where her two older sisters were chit chatting.

April took out her phone, looking through the contents to make sure she had everything to show the girls. This was her big break, and she couldn't have done it without her friends.

Danielle returned a minute later with two other girls. Lauren was lithe in body figure, and flawless in beauty. She had long, straight black hair that ran about halfway down her back; light almond skin; bright blue eyes that glowed in the light. She was always calm and collected. Lauren never needed to tell anyone how to do things twice. She was in command, if you want to put it bluntly. Lauren was the oldest, even though she was seventeen, standing at five foot seven inches. The girl wasn't that much shorter than Danielle. She played sports: soccer, gymnastics, softball, volleyball; she was the "beauty queen", as many of their classmates would name her. She was also the popular girl, but she wasn't interested in any guys. She always had school, athletics and family come first before anything else. Once in a while, she would be reckless and miss a day or two of school just to play hookie with her sisters. But that was on a very rare occasion.

"Hey, April. What's new?" Lauren asked, sliding up to the desk and leaning with one elbow on the counter top. She wore a light blue t-shirt with a yin-yang symbol on the front; khakis and converse sneakers. Rachel and Lauren were training to become hair stylists like their aunt. All of their hard work would pay off at the end of the semester.

"Ape, my girl! Where you been?" Rachel asked, hugging her friend tightly. Rachel was the second oldest, also seventeen as well and standing at five foot eight inches. She had her hair mostly chestnut brown with bright blonde hair running halfway through her hair at the bottom. Rachel wore a variety of colors: black and bright neon pink t-shirt with white skulls floating across the fabric; faded blue jeans with holes in her knees and wearing steel gray boots. If she had her way, she would sport black and pink highlights in her hair. Rachel was known to get into an occasional fight every month, at least one or two fights. Mainly it was to defend Danielle. The second youngest had a rough few months, and no one messed with her sisters, despite what happened. Although Rachel was a straight A student like her sisters, she would skip school just to get out and have fun for the day. Her light green eyes darted around the salon, highlighted by the bright pink and black eye makeup.

"Working, unlike you Rach. Where's Eri?" April asked, hugging her friend and sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, April! I have goodies for you!" Eri sang as she walked through the door with a box full of creme filled churros. Erica was the youngest of the four, sixteen about to turn seventeen in a few months. Eri, standing at five foot five inches, had long blonde hair that turned pink halfway down to the end of her roots. Erica was born with strawberry blonde hair, no one knew why; she was considered the "freak" of the four. Her bright honey brown eyes glowed; sun kissed skin shown a little sweat; wearing a thin strapped orange tank top and light blue shorts with a set of swim shorts underneath that dangled at the thighs. Sporting flip flops, sunglasses hanging off her beaded necklace, she was the surfer girl. Her backpack had a skateboard strapped on it, her transportation around the city beside her bike and roller blades. Her left arm had a henna design of lilies and waves, since she was too young to get a tattoo, it would suffice for now. Eri loved to skateboard, as well as paint. She had a scholarship waiting for her at Juliard; being the most creative of the four, she loved working at her aunt's salon as well as coloring her clients hair with different shades of vibrant colors.

"Erica! What did I tell you about sweets after school?" Lauren asked, noticing the box of churros that she was holding.

"Oh, come on, Lee-Lee! I've been good about not having my babies for a while." Erica smiled, as she set her box down to hug April, and opened the lid to her delicious churros.

"Yeah, for like a week." Rachel snorted as she glared at her younger sister. 

"Actually, it's been a month and two weeks since she had a churro." Danielle corrected, pushing her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose.

"Thank you! I rest my case. Oh, hello babies. Did you miss me? Momma missed you too." Erica said as she grabbed a churro and caressed it before eating it.

"Anyway, you guys ready for what I got?" April asked as the four sisters looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, so you know about the Foot clan right? Well, last night, I witnessed a robbery down at the docks. I saw ... someone, like a man, fighting back against the clan. I couldn't get a clear shot of him, but this is what I got." April explained as she dug through her purse to get her phone out, scrolling through the contents to find the picture and show the girls what she got.

Lauren looked at the photo, trying to decipher what it could be. All she saw was a shadow, a bulky shadow, wielding two weapons in its hands while standing above a large containment unit.

"I know, it was dark outside last night. But, I'm telling you, there is a vigilante out there, and he's fighting back against this Foot clan." April said as each of the girls looked at the photo, trying to come up with a clear explanation.

"That's awesome, but how is Thompson going to handle it?" Rachel asked as she looked at April.

"Well . . . " April stuttered, trying to come up with some excuse.

"She didn't believe you, did she?" Danielle asked, knowing the answer to the question.

"No." April answered defeated, her head going down. 

"Don't worry, April. I'm sure something will come up for you. Want a churro?" Erica said, holding a churro up for April, who smiled and took it out of her hand.

"Oh God, these are amazing!" April said as she took a bite of one, and began eating it really quickly, enjoying the sweet sugary taste of the churro.

"Ha! Eat it, Rach! Told you that April would eat one!" Erica yelled as she got in Rachel's face, doing a small happy dance before she got whacked in the head by her older sister.

"Children, enough. So, what are you going to do, April? Obviously, Thompson doesn't believe you." Lauren said, getting in between Rachel ad Erica while looking at April.

"I don't know, Lee-Lee. All I know is I need more concrete evidence to maybe convince her. But, you know how hard it is to get her attention on a huge story without any solid evidence." April answered, finishing her churro and looking at her phone, hoping she can get more evidence on this vigilante.

"Why don't we help you out?" Erica asked, hoping that she could help her friend.

"Are you nuts?! Shimizu-sensei would kill us if we stayed out later than eleven!" Lauren yelled, looking at her sister like she was crazy.

"Besides, we've got enough on our plates with trying to finish the semester with good grades. And we're already in enough trouble with sensei after our last endeavor with being late." Danielle said, twiddling her thumbs in respond. 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, genius." Rachel growled before looking at her younger sister with a glare. The four-eyed girl looked solemnly at Rachel before looking down at the floor, knowing full well she was only trying to help. 

"Seriously? We've done it before. Plus, it's technically spring break. We can stay out as late as we want." Erica answered, grabbing her headphones from her backpack and placing them over her ears before turning on her music from her phone.

"Besides, it ain't the first time we've been out later than our curfew, and we're almost done with school, considering we've doubled up on our classes since freshman year." Rachel butted in, looking around the salon before setting her gaze back on her older sister.

"Come on, Lauren, please? I really need your help with this. I'm sure your sensei would understand if I talked to her about it." April begged, looking desperate for an answer.

"I don't know, April. We're already in enough trouble as it is from the last time we stayed out later than curfew. And, if we do decide to help you with this, what's in it for us?" Lauren asked, looking at April with doubt in her eyes.

"I'll have Vern drive you guys in the work van to school for the rest of the school year. And - and he'll get you guys breakfast and lunch on top of that." April begged, hoping they would say yes.

"Dude, breakfast and lunch on the old man? Hell yeah! I say let's do it, Lauren." Erica said, cramming another churro into her mouth.

"I'm totally in." Rachel said, fist pumping Erica and eating a churro from the box.

"It's a little dangerous to do it at night, and the chances of being able to get this all completed for you without getting caught are about 12.3 percent that we might succeed. But I say let's go for it." Danielle smiled, adjusting her glasses up on her nose bridge again.

Lauren looked at her younger sisters, then looked back at April, whose large green eyes silently begged and pleaded to help her out.

"Alright, we'll help you out. But, you better let sensei know about this." Lauren sighed, hanging her head in defeat.

April jumped up and down in glee, hugging her friend and clapping her hands together.

"You guys are awesome!"

"So, when do we start our snooping around?" Rachel asked, an evil smirk appearing on her face.

"Tonight." April said, smiling as she grabbed another churro.

XXXXX


	2. Investigate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi, guys! Welcome back to TMNT 2k14! I'm surprised that I had some people recognize my work from my fanfiction site. I'm really happy to be writing again, and I hope to get this story finished before I start working on more. 
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for the comments and the kudos. Always welcomed from anyone :-) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of TMNT. All rights go to their creators. I only own my OCs.

XXXX

Night had begun to encase its shadowy grip on downtown Brooklyn; the small shops slowly quieting down one by one. The hair salon boomed until nine, which was closing time for the girls. Lauren and her sisters worked hard with their aunt to help out with her business, taking care of clients and appointments for everyone as best as they could. Being high school students was a job in itself, considering that all four doubled up on classes since freshman year. Their aunt, Madame Blossom, was a well known hair stylist throughout New York. She had done hair from Katy Perry and Beyonce, to Peter Gabriel and Elton John when he visited the United States. She left her due to business that was needed in uptown Manhattan. Lately, their aunt had been acting strange, but it was probably due to the increasing crime rate within the city. 

It was a great work experience for the sisters, and it helped them learn their social skills with being in the public. Also, it allowed the girls to be their own selves around others, and cater to all ages in the community. The girls would even help the community by having little bake offs, selling homemade foods at a low cost. The girls would never harm a fly, always being there for anyone. But, as the shadows that lie throughout New York, appearances are always deceiving. Lately, it wasn't just their aunt who felt weird; each of the sisters felt like they were being watched at night. It seemed like the shadows around the shop has eyes; slippery, black shades hovering on the edge of dark and light, tempting them, taunting them to come and play. But, the sisters knew better. 

"Alright, girls. Time to close up shop." Lauren announced as she shut down her station and cleaned the chair from the remains of cut hair all over her station. Rachel swept the floor, the tiles shining like brand new again. Danielle counted the last of the records for accounting purposes. Erica shut the lights off and locked the doors before turning the open sign in the window off.

"Well, I guess that's the last of it." Danielle smiled, grabbing her messenger bag and holstering it on her shoulder.

"Another day, another dollar." Rachel sighed, grabbing her backpack and heading for the door.

"Amen. TGIFN." Erica agreed, her backpack on her shoulder and skateboard underneath her left arm. All the girls went out the front door, waiting for Lauren to come out with her stuff. Lauren emerged from the salon, turning around to lock the door officially before smiling and stretching her arms out.

"Sweet! We are done for the weekend!" Lauren smiled, high fives to each of her sisters as they walked away from the shop and down the road. Each of the shops were closed and bared, which was abnormal for a Friday night. Normally, the downtown section of Brooklyn was booming with night time shoppers and young couples strolling the nightlife. But for some reason, no one was hardly out anymore. The girls had no idea what would be in store for the on this night.

Lauren looked around, and immediately felt that there were eyes watching them. She knew this neighborhood inside and out, knew who everyone was and what time every shop closed. But still, it was if the shadows of the alleyways taunted her to come play with them. However, the oldest knew that there was something sinister lurking within the warm, inviting darkness. But, she just couldn't figure out if it was to harm her and her sisters, or if they were to protect them. 

XXXX

Donatello had checked the security cameras he installed around the small neighborhood, knowing that there was something about that particular neighborhood that intrigued his cryptic and curious mind. The second youngest ninja watched with tired eyes, and though it seemed like a normal night, he knew better. He had heard of Foot activity happening in that neighborhood, but he didn't knew the reason why. It seemed too quiet for anyone to want to cause problems. 

He stopped typing when his eyes caught movement above on one of his many flat screen monitors. He zoomed in, and noticed four young sisters walking by the hair salon. But it wasn't just anyone that caught his tired eyes - it was the tallest girl with the glasses. Donnie almost dropped his coffee mug, his mind completely freezing up like an installment on a computer that was taking too long to update. The way her long brown hair flowed through the wind, her nerdy atmosphere that clung to her being, her beautiful flawless features stood out in the night. Her smile - GOD! - her smile was enough to make his heart beat through his plastron. 

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Donatello whispered to himself as he put his coffee mug on his cluttered desk, and leaned on both elbows to just stare at the monitor in awe. 

He needed to know who this goddess was, where she came from, and if there was a chance in any world that he would be able to be with this beauty. 

XXXX

The cool night air was a bit chilly on this Friday night. The girls huddled closer to one another, hoping the warmth from each other would keep them warm until they were home. Rachel grabbed her cell phone out, and dialed their sensei's number. But no one answered, and that set the second oldest sister off.

"Hey guys, I can't get a hold of Shimizu-sensei." Rachel frowned, looking at her phone like this was a practical joke.

"That's odd. She normally answers within the first two rings." Lauren looked perplexed, wondering what was going on.

"I hope everything is alright." Danielle shivered, wrapping her fleece zip up jacket closer to her.

"How much you wanna bet she's taking a cat nap again? She's known to do that at this time of night." Erica asked, looking at her sisters before brushing her hair back from her face.

"She never takes a nap unless we're home." Lauren answered, looking around the neighborhood, in case someone was watching them.

"Hey guys! What are you doing out this late at night?" a male voice yelled as the four sisters looked to see Vern Fenwick and April in their Channel 6 work van. Vern was probably in his mid 30s, light brown hair and light skinned. He was April's camera man and new boyfriend, although they just started dating secretly so their boss, Bernadette Thompson, wouldn't know of their status. It was not professional for couples to work together in the same news crew or some bullshit like that.

"Hey, Vern!" Erica smiled, waving her arm in the air as if she wanted to get his attention.

"What's up, V-man?" Rachel asked, smirking as all four girls walked up to the van parked on the side of the street.

"We saw you guys walking home. Why don't you have a ride?" Vern asked, noting the girls being out all alone and with no way home.

"We tried calling our sensei, but she didn't answer at all. It didn't even go to voicemail or anything." Danielle answered, shivering from the cold breeze blowing their way.

"You guys wanna ride home? Me and April were heading uptown anyways." Vern asked, hoping the girls would take his offer.

"Can this giant wagon hold all of us in there?" Lauren asked, looking at the silver van with interest.

"Get your asses in here before I drag you in here myself." April smirked, laughing as the sisters ran to the back of the van, opened the doors, and climbed into the back of the van, minding the equipment that was buried behind the couple.

"Hey, careful back there! That's very expensive equipment I've got back there! I don't need you breaking that shit on me already now!" Vern growled, laughing as Rachel tried to throw her shoe at the man.

"Listen, old man. You're giving us a ride, whether you like it or not." Rachel smirked, only to be thrown back into her seat by Lauren.

"Sorry about that." Danielle apologized, her gaze down to the floor, almost as if she was ashamed to be getting a ride from someone.

"Don't worry about it guys. We owe you one since you guys helped us with the information about the robbery last night." April said, smiling as she looked at her young friends.

"You guys hungry? We'll grab something on the way home. My treat." Vern offered, smiling to the girls before driving uptown where the traffic jams were well known for being backed up.

XXXX

An hour went by as the group were stuck in the work van, caught in a traffic jam in uptown Brooklyn. Everyone was eating on the go: Taco Bell, Burger King, Starbucks, you name it. Everyone was munching on something while being stuck in this jam. Vern was smiling and laughing as the girls were joking and goofing around in the back, hoping to make the time go by faster until the traffic let up.

"You guys are too much, sometimes." Vern laughed as he looked behind him while stuffing a taco into his mouth.

"Hey, we have to be the entertainment around here." Erica laughed, digging through her bag of goodies while sipping on her iced soda.

"Seriously, though. If you guys need anything, no matter what it is, we're here for you." April smiled, looking at her friends with a passion of happiness.

"Thanks, April. We really appreciate it." Lauren said as she looked at the two in the front seat.

Everyone was chit chatting with one another, enjoying each other's company and food. The traffic jam was starting to get to them; after waiting over an hour and a half, no one was moving from their spot. Vern sat in his seat, wondering what was taking so long for the traffic to move. It's never been this backed up before, especially in uptown Brooklyn at this time of night.

"I just don't understand why Thompson won't give me a chance at this story." April complained, looking out the window at the people moving around on the sidewalks while they were stuck in the camera van.

"You mean the superhero thing? Come on, April. You know as well as I do that until you have solid and tangible evidence to give Thompson, she won't take you seriously. Besides, you need more proof anyways to give your story any credit." Vern interjected, looking at April with a sadness, understanding her frustration with getting this huge story off the ground.

"You still need help with this April? Me and the others could help you out?" Erica asked, hoping she would get some sort of action tonight.

"Eri, you know we're not suppose to be out after curfew. And you promised we wouldn't go out tonight and start. Besides, I have a bunch of calculus homework to finish." Danielle said, looking at her younger sister with worry, knowing that Eri and Rachel were the two who were more likely to sneak out at night and go investigating on this wild goose chase.

"Dani, please? You know how much this means to April. Besides, we get to explore parts of the city at night that we never get to see unless out in the daytime." Rachel replied, looking on to hopefully get out as well.

"No way. We made a promise until we all turn eighteen, we are not to be out past our curfew. And we did agree that we wouldn't start this weekend, because we all have homework to finish up on." Lauren intervened, looking at the younger girls, since she was technically responsible for the safety of her younger siblings.

"Oh, for fuck sake's, Lauren! We're not little tykes anymore! We're able to handle ourselves!" Rachel argued, getting in Lauren's face, knowing that they can take care of themselves.

"Rach, I'm not having this argument with you, and you know it. We made a promise to sensei, and we're not breaking it." Lauren sternly said, grinding her teeth together in frustration.

"Seriously, Lee. You need to get the stick that's up your ass out, and have some fun for once." Rachel growled, looking at her sister in annoyance.

"Guys, please. Let's just forget about arguing and focus on getting home. I really don't want sensei getting mad at us again for being late." Danielle whimpered, knowing that they would get in trouble for being home late.

"I don't understand. Does your mom never answer her phone after a certain time?" Vern asked as he tried calling their sensei twice already.

"No, she never sleeps until all of us are home." Eri said, looking out the window seeing if anything is moving or not.

"That's weird. She always picks up. Is she out and about and she didn't tell you guys?" Vern asked again, trying to get service on his phone.

"She would always call us if she was going out." Danielle answered, wondering what was going on.

Loud crashes and screaming came from the subway entrance at the corner of the road; masses of people were crying out, yelling and screaming and running away from whatever was scaring them. The sound of gunshots rang through the air, making everyone in the work van jump up startled.

"What the hell is going on? Where is everyone going?" Vern asked, wondering what the commotion was all about.

"I bet you it's got something to do with the vigilante." Eri said, getting up from her seat and climbing out the back doors of the van, running into the crowd of people.

"ERI!" Lauren yelled as she went after her little sister.

"Ah, shit! Here we go again!" Rachel growled as she followed Lauren out and into the traffic of people.

"Oh jeez! I knew we should've taken the bus." Danielle whispered as she went after her sisters, hoping that they wouldn't get into any trouble.

"GUYS! Get back in here!" Vern yelled, trying to get the girls' attention and get back into the van.

"Lee! Rach! Dani! Eri!" April yelled, hoping to get the girls to come back, but it was too late.

The four sisters disappeared into the mass of people running from the subway entrance; whatever they wanted to find, it would not be pleasant for any of them.

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun!! 
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who's taking the time to read this story. I should hopefully have more chapters coming up soon, since I'll be adding and editing some of them to make it flow better.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome, and I will see you guys in the next chapter :)


	3. Attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! Welcome back to TMNT 2k14! I hope you enjoy the last chapter because I will posting more of the chapters hopefully within the next week. I do want to thank those who've left comments and kudos. I do hope you guys enjoy it as I'm writing this out. I did add some new bits into the story, so if you've read it on my fanfiction account, there's more to add on. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of TMNT. All rights belong to their rightful creators. I only own my OCs.

XXXX

Eri ran as fast as she could through the tight crowd of screaming people, fighting her way to get down the stairs and see what was going on. She shouldn't have left her sisters in the van, but curiosity got the best of her, and she was always the curious one of the sisters, so to speak.

"Hey! What's going on?! Why are you running?!" Eri yelled, trying to get answers from the terrified crowd.

"RUN! They've got guns!" a young woman yelled as she ran past Eri, screaming for her life.

Eri ran down the crowded staircase to the subway entrance, almost gluing herself to the tiled wall, waiting for everyone to get out of the entrance to further investigate. She felt around her pocket to make sure she had her phone on her. She did; pulling it out, she turned it onto silent mode, and waited for her heartbeat to slow down. Hopefully, she could get a chance to see this mysterious vigilante that April was talking about. Eri looked around the corner a little bit, and glued herself back into wall, seeing two men dressed in black and wielding large guns dashed across the hallway and down the stairs to the subway, yelling and shooting at random. Erica breathed heavily, trying to keep quiet as she battled in her mind whether to take the chance and go investigate or run like hell and get out while she still had the chance.

Eri pulled herself away from the tiled wall, and was about to start off on her investigation when she felt someone grab her shoulder from behind and pull her away from being seen.

"What the fu- Lauren?!" Eri hissed, glaring at her sister in shock.

"Eri! Are you out of your mind?" Lauren whispered heatedly, looking at her sister like she was insane.

"You have lost your motherfucking mind, sis! I mean, literally!" Rachel hissed louder, wondering why she would take off like that.

"Seriously, guys! This is a huge chance to help out April. We really need this just as much as she does." Erica said, looking down at her camera phone and back out into the deserted lobby.

"But, Eri . . . is it really with it? Let's just get out while we still have the chance." Danielle whispered as she looked back up the stairs leading to the city.

Erica looked at her sisters for a moment, then back at her camera phone. All she wanted to do was to help April out with her story. But, at the same time, she didn't want to risk her safety nor the safety of her sisters.

"Yeah, you're right. But, at least can we make sure no one is hurt first? Then we'll leave and go back to April and Vern. I promise." Eri sighed looking at her sisters with pleading eyes.

"Oh, Jesus and all that is holy, woman! You're going to get us killed." Rachel growled, looking at her sister like she really lost her marbles.

"Fine, but only for a moment." Lauren agreed, but looking at her with a defiant look of distrust.

XXXX 

Donatello was not one to get side tracked away from his inventions, but there was something about this beautiful girl he saw on the camera that made him forget about everything and everyone around him. He had his hand on the computer mouse, his finger clicking the button over and over as he replayed the footage of the girl with the glasses, walking down the sidewalk with her siblings. Her brown hair, her tall, lithe body, everything aspect of her screamed at him. He saw the flaws in her as well - her glasses, small freckles that danced across her cheeks, the tiny little scar on the crease of her bottom lip. But what really intrigued him was her smile, and he could stare at that beautiful smile of hers all day long. 

He sighed in content as he continued to rewind and replay the footage over, not noticing his older brothers and younger brother coming over to his lab station. He was startled out of his reverie when he felt a large hand clamp down on his shoulder, and almost jumping halfway out of his seat. 

"Don, what're ya watchin'?" Raphael asked him, his toothpick clenched in between his teeth. The red banded turtle stared down at the timid brother for a brief moment before Donatello tried to cover up his little secret. 

"N-n-nothing! I-I-I was j-just-" Donnie tried explain before being cut off by his younger brother. 

"You were stalking! And you weren't just stalking just anyone - GIRLS! HOT GIRLS! And you were doing it without me?! How could you, brah?!" MIchelangelo joked as he looked on at the screen with the four sisters, looking in mock hurt at his brother. 

"Well, whatever it is, it's going to have to wait. We've got problems down in the subway, and we need to check it out." Leonardo said, looking at Donnie without questioning his motives on his side time. 

Donatello nodded his head, and turned back in his chair before letting his thick fingers fly across the keyboard with ease. 

XXXX

Erica jumped up in glee as she ran over to the gate and jumped over the railings, looking around for anything that would catch her eye. The older three sisters looked at each other and begrudgingly followed Erica onto the other side of the railing. They looked around, watching each other's backs while investigating. Lauren felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up, alerting her that someone or something was watching them. She glanced around, looking at every corner of the station.

"Come on, guys. We need to hurry." Rachel growled, watching Eri and Danielle wander towards the stairway and shot a few pictures of the scene.

Eri took a step down onto the stairs, and clicked the button on her camera phone. She remembered to take the flash off before using it, and looked down the stairway, seeing a black figure guarding the stairs with their back towards the girls. She saw that uniform before - the Foot clan! 

"The Foot Clan? What are they doing here?" Danielle whispered quietly to Erica, hoping no one would see them. 

"I don't know, but this is great. We're going to help April big time with her story." Eri whispered in glee, continuing to take pictures with her camera phone while trying to be quiet. 

Lauren looked around, her blue orbs scanning for any sign or trace of danger. She felt something was off, and she knew her instincts were never deceiving. The eldest sister glanced around, and noticed a small black box against one pillar of the station. She glanced down at it, and turned it ever slightly to see the symbol of the Foot clan. The red, three fingered symbol screamed trouble to her.

"Rach . . " 

"Oh, shit, we gotta get out now before they were seen. Come on, let's book it!" Rachel harshly whispered to her two younger siblings. 

They wasted no time. Danielle grabbed her younger sister and pulled her up, but both tumbled backwards and crashing onto the tiled floor, alerting the guard at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Who's there?!" the black-clad guard yelled as footsteps were heard.

The four sisters looked at each other, and started running towards the main staircase of the substation. No matter how fast they ran, more of the Foot soldiers showed up, grabbing each of the sisters hard and halting their chances of escape. Lauren was grabbed by the back of the shirt, and tossed onto the floor by one soldier; Rachel was tackled to the ground, her head turned to the side and pinned down; Danielle was grabbed by the arms and restrained easily; and Erica was grabbed by the waist and had a gun held to her head.

"Get movin'! NOW!" one of the guards yelled as they began ushering the girls down the stairs and to the other hostages being held against their wills. The girls struggled against the guards to get away, but their grips on all of them proved too strong to break.

For once, Erica wished she had listened to her instincts and not her heart.

XXXX

The monitors glowed brightly in the lair, each one showing a different angle of the subway stations above the sewer systems. The Foot clan were on the move tonight, and their activity tonight was very heavy. The humans were being held against their will, taken as hostages for whatever sick and twisted game that the Foot were planning tonight.

"Surveillance is showing heavy, heavy Foot clan activity." Donatello said, glancing at each of the cameras, wondering why the Foot were so active tonight. He also wondered if the girl on the screen would be there; he silently hoped that wasn't the case. 

"They're taking hostages." Raphael stated, hoping to get some action tonight.

"What? You know, we're not suppose to go up top." Leonardo berated, knowing what the consequences were if they did travel up to the surface.

"We started something, and now we gotta finish it." Raphael said, glancing at the one camera that displayed the four girls being forced to walk and held at gunpoint.

"This is insane! That cat is playing chopsticks WITH chopsticks!" Michelangelo exclaimed, noticing the smaller screen that had a small orange cat paying a piano with chopsticks tied around its paws.

"Don't be an idiot!" Leonardo growled as he punched a button on the keyboard console, and the screen went to the security footage in the substation.

They looked at the screen that had the four sisters held as hostages, wondering what was going to happen.

XXXX

Karai looked at the surroundings, noting the number of hostages that were being held down here. She smirked and knew that the results were in their favor. She had the vigilantes right where she wanted. The female kunoichi noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, and saw four young girls coming her way, being forced down to the ground by the male soldiers. Karai stalked over to the four girls in front of her, looking at each of them with an evil gleam in her eye. They would be the perfect targets to get to their enemies. Her black hair that was pulled up high in a ponytail swished behind her, the red highlights bled from behind the black curtain of her bangs.

"We know you're out there! If you don't surrender, we start executing the hostages!" Karai yelled, looking all over the subway to find their enemy.

Danielle shook hard, her anxiety levels were reaching sky high. She looked over at Lauren, hoping that maybe she had some kind of plan to get them out of this. The four eyed girl looked at her younger sister, seeing the phone poking out of her pocket in her shorts. If she could get at least some evidence, and IF, there was a chance she escaped this, she could go to the police and show them her evidence. She carefully shifted her hand around in her sister's pocket, and pulled out the phone to see what she can do to get out of this. In a brief few seconds, she pulled the phone up and took a picture of Karai before putting it back into her pocket.

Karai heard the sound and looked at Danielle, her gun trained onto her.

"YOU! Stand up!" Karai yelled, walking briskly over to Danielle, who shook hard.

XXX

Donatello looked at the screen with his brothers, his body shaking in pure rage as the one female Foot soldier had her gun pointed on the girl with the glasses on. His girl. She was so beautiful, just as her other companions were. He didn't understand why they would target these girls in particular. They've done nothing wrong. He watched as the tall brunette girl stood up, and held her gaze at the Foot soldier. He wished he had audio built into the security cameras so he could hear what was being said. He watched silently as the young girl stood her ground and glared back at the black-clad woman.

XXX

Danielle looked at her captor, her petite body shaking violently, but her gaze defiant and stubborn. She knew she was screwed, but if she was going to be backed into a corner, she would go down swinging. Her heart beat loudly; her breath lost in her throat; her stomach tight in knots, she would do the unthinkable if she had no choice.

"Give me your phone!" Karai yelled, her gun pointed straight at Danielle.

Lauren and the other two girls looked at their sister, wondering what she was going to do. Danielle slowly slid her hand into her pocket, and started to turn her body a little bit to the side. She looked at her siblings, and winked at them, whipped around and backhanded Karai in the face; the gun flying out of her hands and skirting across the tiled floor. Erica looked in shock as she knew Danielle was never the fighter, but she was proud of her sister for taking this scary chance. Each of the girls began fighting off their guards, kicking and punching whoever was in their way.

Danielle ran over to the gun, hoping to get it until she was kicked hard in the stomach. She fell to the ground, clutching her stomach as she looked up at her attacker. Karai was pissed; how dare the little shit hit a Foot soldier, let alone her?! She grabbed the girl by the roots of her hair, and pulled her up to her knees, glaring at the girl with envy and intensity.

"You little bitch!" Karai yelled, slapping her hard enough for her glasses to fall off her face, and experienced whiplash. Danielle gritted her teeth, hoping to bear the pain that she was taught by her sensei. Her lip was already busted open, her face starting to bruise from the painful blow.

Rachel saw what was going on, her younger sister being beaten by that Foot soldier bitch. Her blood raged; she kicked the one guard in his groin, and ran towards her sister. But before she could reach her, Rachel was tackled down by two more guards and struggled to get to her sister. She was being punched hard, her head smashed against the concrete and being kicked in the stomach. Lauren ran to her sisters, but she wasn't fast enough. She was yanked hard up against the wall, and was being assaulted, but tried to defend herself. Eri, who tried to get Karai off of Danielle, was punched hard and fell onto her back while feeling someone attack her hard.

"You four will be the first to die!" Karai yelled as she attacked Danielle with a ferocious appetite, signaling her men to attack the other girls hard with no mercy.

XXXXX

Leonardo watched the scene played out in disgust; how the Foot have lowered themselves to common criminals. But that wasn't what got him; it was the fact that the Foot clan were attacking innocent young girls to get their attention. This was getting out of hand; those girls would be dead if they didn't make a move soon, and that was a guilt that he couldn't live with.

"Jesus, we can't sit here and do nothing!" Raphael yelled, pacing back and forth like a caged animal, waiting to strike out.

"Leo, we need to help them." Michelangelo begged, looking at the screens in horror as the Foot continued to beat the living hell out of the girls. He didn't like that at all.

Donatello was shaking; he felt like this was more than trying to get their attention. This was personal; he didn't know why, but he felt the need to go up and protect that innocent girl.

"Alright. Let's Rock and Roll, boys!" Leonardo commanded, fist pumping with Raphael before leaving the lair, grabbing their weapons off the wall and going up to the battlefield.

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Hahaha! I do hope you enjoy it, the showdown will commence soon! 
> 
> I want to thank you guys again for taking the time to enjoy reading my story. 
> 
> All comments, kudos and hits are always welcomed :-)


	4. Like A Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! Welcome back to TMNT 2K14. Sorry about the long update, but things in my job field have top priority, but I had to at least put the next chapter up. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of TMNT. All rights belong to their creators. I only own my OCs.

XXXX

Karai heaved as she threw Danielle down onto the cold ground, frustrated that she was attacked by a little girl. How dare she lay a hand on her; SHE - a leader of the Foot Clan. No one dared lay a hand on her and not face the consequences. Each girl was on the ground, bloodied and bruised. All four groaned and whimpered in pain; how futile their efforts were.

"ENOUGH! We've waited long enough! You've given us no choice! We're forced to execute hostages, and these four will be the start!" Karai yelled throughout the station, seeing who will be the next hero that will foolishly try to stop them.

Karai paced back and forth, begging to see these vigilantes come out and fight. But, seeing as the cowards that they are, she is forced to start executing people. She looked down at the four girls, seeing them grovel at her feet. The guards watched over them, pointing their guns at them in case they tried anymore stupid attempts of fighting back. Lauren had gashes along her cheeks, temples, and knuckles. She had scrapes and bruises along her knees, shins, arms and elbows; she was a mess, but not as bad as Rachel and the other two. Rachel had a busted lip; bruised wrist, cracked collarbone and dislocated right shoulder, which she wished she could move, but had a large foot clamped down on it. Erica had a broken rib or two; dislocated knee, gashed shin; scrapes across her neck, cheeks, bruised eye and bloodied hands. Dani . . . Danielle was the worst of the four. She had both her eyes bruised; four bruised ribs; broken glasses, busted lip, bruised cheekbone and shoulders. She laid on the floor like a limp rag doll; lifeless, almost nothing glowed in her eyes.

"D-Dani . . ." Lauren stuttered, trying to reach out for her sister, but having her hand kicked away by a Foot soldier.

"Well, since you won't come out, we'll start off the executions!" Karai yelled, saluting to her soldiers to grab Danielle off the ground. Seeing this, the three other siblings struggled against the Foot soldiers that held them down.

"Get your goddamn hands off my sister, you -!" Rachel growled before she was punched hard in the stomach, groaning and coughing from the blow.

Karai looked on as Danielle was being held up, her bloodied face in view of the black mistress. She grabbed the girl by the hair, jerking her head up so she could see the dull look in her eyes, smirking in her victory. She was the one who demolished the girl in the first place, so she felt the right was hers to execute this pathetic piece of trash.

"You'll be first to go. Say goodbye to your sisters, you little shit!" Karai growled as she pointed her gun at the girl, her finger on the trigger ready to pull.

Danielle looked at the woman wearily, then glanced at her sisters, seeing their distressed looks. She knew she was screwed, but at least she lived a good life.

"DANI!!!!" The sisters screamed, their voices heard all throughout the substation. 

XXX

The lights in the station went out in a flash, leaving the inhabitants wondering in shock and distress. The Foot soldiers looked around, wondering why it went dark all of a sudden. Karai was confused; she didn't give the order to shut the lights off. She shouted in Japanese, wondering who was there. A train rushed by them, loud noises of the railings driving by and scraping against metal. A large figure jumped off the train, and ran as fast as they could to the people in distress. Gunshots were heard; Karai began shooting at whatever was coming at her.

XXXX

Leonardo jumped down from the moving train, and ran as fast as he could to the attackers, his double katana swinging and slicing through the weapons of the Foot soldiers. He dodged and kicked at the oncoming attackers, blocking their measly attacks like they were nothing. He punched hard, sending one Foot soldier after the other into the wall of the station, hearing their bodies connect with the tiled wall with a sickening crunch. He turned his head to see Raphael jump down and began punching at anything that was in his way. Well, anything that was a threat to him and his brothers. Hell, everything was a threat to him, no matter what got in his way. 

Michelangelo threw Karai against the wall, her body hitting the wall with a few tiles coming down with her in a sweet but sickening crunch. She was rendered unconscious, but that was alright to Mikey. He grabbed his nunchakus and began disarming Foot soldiers from their weapons, whacking at whatever was coming at him. Each Foot soldier that went down in his path was a sweet little victory in his mind, not that anyone was keep count.

"Like a shadow, bro!" Mikey yelled as he watched Leo punch and kick at one Foot soldier against the wall, beating the light out of him while Raphael kicked a second Foot soldier across the shiny floor like they were pieces of garbage.

"Guys, where are the girls?" Michelangelo yelled, grabbing both Leo and Raph's attention for a brief second.

"Find them." Leonardo ordered, watching Raphael nod his head in agreement before finishing their job with the remaining Foot soldiers.

XXX

Donatello bashed one of the Foot soldiers in the back with his bo staff, knocking him unconscious before he looked down. He knelt down, and gently turned the body around on its side to see Danielle. Her bloodied features alone made him suck in a gasp; oh, how they hurt this poor girl for no reason. These low lives had no honor; they were cowards who seek to harm innocent lives just for fun. He gently caressed her cheek while tugging his goggles to check her vital signs. He ran a general diagnostics but didn't have enough time; she was breathing and that was all that mattered. He looked behind him, and saw the other three girls out cold, but breathing regardless. He turned back to Danielle, brushing back some of her hair from her face, noticing all the scrapes, bruises and blood that began to crust along her temple. She was gorgeous. He saw her broken glasses next to her, and gently brought them into his hand and tuck them into his utility belt.

He watched as the girl tried to open her eyes, and turned to look at him. He held his breath as he braced himself for the scream, but it never came. He saw how dazed her eyes were; probably due to not having her glasses on. She raised her hand and shakily caressed Donnie's cheek; her mind registering that her savior wasn't a figure of her imagination. Donatello froze, her touch was soft and gentle; he never been touched in a matter like this. He always dreamed of being touched like this, even though knowing it was logically impossible. But maybe, for a brief moment, it was a reality to come true someday. Donatello shook his head from his nonsense imaginations, knowing that this was not one of the best situations, he knew for certain that she was alive.

"Who . . . Wh-" Danielle tried to stutter, but her voice croaked after being dry from screaming out in pain.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm going to get you out of here." Donatello whispered, caressing her uninjured cheek before she fluttered her eyes down, and went back into unconsciousness.

"Guys! We need to get them out of here!" He yelled, as he looked down at the girl before gently picking her up.

Danielle whimpered slightly, and curled somewhat into her savior's grasp. Donatello looked down at the girl, who curled into his plastron and whimpered at the pain. He held her gently, and jogged over to the edge of the entrance while trying not to agitate her injuries any further. Leonardo looked at his younger brother, who held one of the four girls that were heavily injured. Leonardo ran over to the other three, and checked the pulse of the one with black hair. She was unconscious and alive; there was something about her that made him even more worried about her.

"Guys! Grab a girl and let's go!" Leonardo ordered as he picked up Lauren and carried her over to Donnie.

Raphael and Mikey looked over at the other two girls, and picked them up. Raph picked up Rachel and hoisted her up so she was draped on his shoulder. Mikey grabbed Eri and held her close to him while joining up with his brothers at the edge of the platform. They looked around and quickly jumped while catching onto the top of the next train, leaving the Foot soldiers wounded and tied up for the police and the hostages in safe hands.

XXXX

The turtles jumped down at the next stop and ran to their hidden door within the wall. Donatello held Danielle with one arm, and typed in the code before adjusting his grip on her; the door opening while they ushered inside. The door closed and the four brothers looked at one another while looking at each of the girls in their arms.

"So, what do we do now?" Raph asked, looking at Leo while holding Rachel on his shoulder, noticing how fragile she actually looked.

"We can't just leave them here. They need medical attention." Mikey said, looking down at Eri, anxious to see if the girls were alive or not.

"They can't stay here. We're putting ourselves at risk by having them in the Lair." Leonardo said, looking down at Lauren with concern.

"Leo, we don't have much of choice here. We have to bring them to the Lair." Donnie said, carefully holding Danielle while walking towards the main hatch door to their subterranean home.

"Dammit, Leo! They could die right now!" Raph yelled, jerking a little bit by accident. Rachel groaned in pain, which made Raphael look at her to make sure she was alright.

Leonardo looked down at Lauren, who was unconscious and breathing lightly. He knew they needed medical attention, but was it worth the risk of protecting his brothers as well as their father? Would he deal with the wrath from Splinter or let these innocent girls die from their ignorance? Leonardo sighed, knowing that his brothers were right.

"Alright, we'll take them home." Leo commanded at once, walking to the opened hatch door where Donnie held Danielle. He knew the risk, but he was willing to take that chance to help these girls. Maybe they would keep their secret.

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ooooh! I wonder what'll happen next? Lol, stay tuned for the next chapter, and as always, kudos and comments are always welcome.


	5. Tending Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi everyone! Welcome back to TMNT 2k14! I'm sorry about the long wait, but I haven't had a chance to post anything new up with this as of late. Even after watching TMNT 2, I haven't written anything. I'm hoping to get my creative flow back soon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of TMNT. All rights belong to their creators. I only own my OCs.

XXX

Splinter sat in his mediation room, deep in thought and relaxed. He breathed in deeply, the sense of being calm registered throughout his mind and body. His brownish-gray fur bristled as his keen hearing picked up the sound of the hatch door in the dojo open loudly. He had a suspicion that it was too quiet within the Lair; his sons were known to get into mischief whenever they had the chance. He clearly remembered when Michelangelo was maybe seven, eight at the max, and was almost spotted by a little human girl at a school playground. He disciplined him by forcing him two weeks of intense training three times a day and no pizza for dinner.

"Kids . . " Splinter growled under his breath as he stood up from his relaxed position and walked out of his mediation room and into the large dojo. His yellow robe slightly dragging on the ground, his sandals lightly clanking onto the cold concrete. His black eyes scanned the dojo as he watched Donatello enter first, then Leonardo following immediately close then Raphael and Michelangelo coming in afterwards.

But that wasn't what got his fur standing at attention. It was the figures that each of his sons were holding in their grasps. It was a human . . . no, FOUR humans. But what made it even worse was that they were four human GIRLS! He was disappointed in his sons; how could they break his trust?! He trained them not to be seen, let alone associate with themselves with the people above ground. Splinter marched over to his sons, demanding to know why they had jeopardized their existence.

"My sons! What have you done?! Why would you -" Splinter began yelling at his sons, waiting to hear their explanation for their latest mischief.

"Sensei, please listen! We had no choice but to help them." Leonardo began to explain, looking at his father with an urgent look in his eyes.

"Enough! You disobeyed a direct order, why do you go above ground? What happened?!" Master Splinter yelled as he whacked his oldest son in the back of the head with his tail, glaring at all four of his sons.

"M-masta Splinter we had to ..."Raphael began to explain, but felt his sensei's tail coil around his throat threateningly.

"Father . . . Please listen." Donatello pleaded, looking at his father with a desperate look.

Splinter looked at his purple-clad son, seeing the desperate pleading look in his eyes. Donatello was usually the pacifist of the four brothers, but he never was one for pleading. The sincere look in his face was enough to calm his anger, but for a brief moment.

"Very well. Tell me what happened." Splinter calmly said, looking at his sons first then at each of the girls they held in their arms.

"We were watching the surveillance cameras I had planted within the subway station. We saw the Foot clan taking hostages, and began attacking these four girls. They had done nothing wrong. They . . ." Donatello began explaining until he looked down at Danielle, his features bunched with worry and concern for the young girl who was cradled closely to his plastron.

"Go on." Splinter urged, watching his son's reaction to the girl.

"We ... we-" Donatello began stuttering until Michelangelo butted in.

"We totally kicked their asses, and rescued these hot babes. Well, besides them being covered in blood and whatnot." Mikey exaggerated while he held Eri in his arms.

"Mikey." Raphael growled as he looked at his younger brother agitated.

"What? It's the truth." Mikey asked, trying to defend his point.

"Sensei, these girls. They . . . they mean something to us. We wouldn't have brought them down here if we didn't view them important. They were attacked by those cowards, and were left for dead. They need our help, dad. Would you rather have us leave them to die or at least help them?" Leonardo asked his father, looking down at Lauren then back to his sensei.

Splinter contemplated for a moment, looking at the girls then back at his sons. He did train his sons to help the innocent, but to not be seen by anyone. He feared that society would reject them for what they were, and they would be captured and experimented on. He would never allow that, not to his sons who he loved with everything he held dearly. He walked over to Leonardo, and looked down at Lauren who he cradled gently in his arms. Splinter placed his clawed hand onto Lauren's forehead, and watched her for a brief moment. She whimpered for a brief second, and settled back into unconsciousness. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad idea; it may have given them a chance to help and still have their existence kept a secret.

"Please ..." Leonardo pleaded, his eyes watching his father then glancing back down at the young girl in his arms.

"I see. As much as I wouldn't have allowed this, we have no choice. Bring them into the mediation room, and tend to their wounds." Splinter ordered, watching his sons spring into action and began tending to the girls' injuries.

Splinter watched his sons work effortlessly to tend to the injuries each girl had sustained in battle. While they were young and naive, he could see the understanding within each of them. He, too, felt like these girls had an importance to his children. He walked over cautiously, glancing at each of his sons working on the injuries. Maybe this was a chance for society to redeem itself and bestow mercy on his sons.

XXX

Three exhausting and enduring hours later, the turtles had just finished patching and tending to the injuries that each girl had sustained. They didn't have the proper materials for what the girls really needed, but they would suffice with that they had. The difference between the turtles and the human girls was the fact that they could heal quicker than humans. Although they knew it was embarrassing and uncouth of them, they had to strip the girls down to their under clothing, which they prayed hadn't been anything too revealing. Well, maybe a little. When Donatello took off Danielle's pants, he thought he was going to have a heart attack and die from how embarrassing it was to undress a young girl without her permission. Her attire was a little . . .sexy, if that's the word you were looking for. Luckily, the turtles had a few spare but overly large t-shirts laying around and slipped them on each girl without agitating their injuries any further.

Raphael had to relocate Rachel's right shoulder, which she whimpered loudly. He felt her pain, wincing himself when he had to pop the joint back into its socket. He had her shoulder in a makeshift sling, supporting her arm and broken wrist. Other than that and her cracked collarbone, she would be alright. He carried her carefully over to their beds, and slowly laid her down while minding her injuries. He admired her spirit - she was a spitfire. He watched how she handled the Foot soldiers on her own, as well as try to defend her sisters. Even though it ended badly for her, she was still a strong warrior in his eyes. He took one of his pillows and carefully stuffed it underneath her injured shoulder to give it more cushion.

"Damn. You put up a good fight." Raphael muttered, looking over the freshly growing bruises and cuts she adorned on her face and body. Even through the bruises and cuts, he had to admit to himself, the girl was definitely a sore eye when it came to beauty.

"Raph, did you put the blindfold on her?" Leo asked, forcing Raphael to turn his head to see his older brother carrying the black haired girl to his bed.

"Really, Leo? Do we really have to do that?" Raph asked, rolling his eyes in defiance.

"We have to. Master Splinter told us we have to blindfold their eyes as a precaution." Leo answered, carefully laying Lauren in his bed while minding her head.

Leonardo was the one who took extreme care to Lauren. Although she wasn't as bad as her sisters, he knew she still needed medical attention. Her temples were wrapped in gauze and tape; her gashes and scrapes were cleaned with disinfectant to prevent any infection. She had a large gauze pad taped to her one cheek; wraps on her arms, one leg and butterfly bandages along her shins, elbows, and knuckles. He admired how she fought, and that was something he could relate to. He gently ripped a strip of bandage wrapping from the roll of gauze he held in his hand, and gently tied it around her eyes. He hated to do it, but he wouldn't want to risk it at the moment. He sighed, looking at his patchwork; he wasn't the greatest, but it would do. He looked over, and saw Raphael rip a strip from his bandanna and tie it around the other girl's eyes, careful to not get it tangled in her hair.

"Dude, these chicks put up one hell of a fight." Mikey stated as he helped set Eri down in his bed, placing two pillows underneath her left knee.

Patching her up was a lot of work. Michelangelo had to ask Leo for help, considering he had no idea how to pop back in a major joint into its socket. When Leo popped her knee back in place, the girl screamed for a brief moment before falling back int unconsciousness. He and Leo both helped clean her wounds; bandaging her up was the easiest part of the whole process. Eri had two bruised ribs, which was a godsend; although her ribs had to be taped up just as her knee in order to keep them from slipping out of place. Her hands and left shoulder were wrapped in gauze pads; she wasn't as lucky as Lauren, but she wasn't in critical condition like her sister Danielle.

"I mean, did you see how they kicked the Foot around -" Mikey tried to talk while blindfolding Eri's eyes, minding her one bruised eye.

"Not now, Mikey." Leo grumbled, looking at him with tired eyes.

But the worst of the four was yet to come. Donatello finally finished cleaning Danielle's wounds up, and began to wrap her in bandages. He quickly noticed that they would need to get more medical supplies soon. Her cheek was strategically adorned with a gauze pad taped on; her ribs bruised but not out of place. She required stitches, and that was the hard part. He didn't want to damage her skin any further than what it received. But he had little choice; he was careful, mindful of her as a person; as a young girl, she was beautiful. He took her image in, noticing every freckle along her cheeks and nose; every strand of brown hair that was stained with blood. He patched her up as best as he could, and overlooked his work. He sometimes wondered if he should be a surgeon, considering that he had patched up his brothers many times.

He felt her pain when he cleaned her up; she hissed under her breath many times, even cried out when the pain was unbearable, but she never opened her eyes. Her bruised eyes; oh, how he hoped to see them open again and shine her beautiful teal eyes to him again. Donatello admired her; adored her; hell, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. It was as if his chest constricted in pain for her and for himself.

"Donnie, you need any help?" Leonardo asked, noticing how his younger brother took his time with the last girl.

"What? No; no, I'm just finishing up." Donatello said, carefully picking up Danielle and carrying her over to his bed.

She was the last to be worked on. He laid her down, and cradled her head gently against the pillow. He looked at her face; her precious beauty that would heal soon, he hoped. He didn't want to blind her any further; he felt his chest tighten, feeling his breathing start to quicken. Holy mother of God, what the hell was he feeling? Why was he feeling this way? He was the logical thinker; the inventor; the genius who helped his brothers out. Good lord, he was losing his sanity just by looking at her.

"Brainiac, come on. Blindfold her so we can go to bed." Raph growled, looking at him with fatigue.

Donnie glared at him, but said nothing. He took off his purple wrap on his right shoulder, and gently tied it around her eyes. He was careful to not bruise them anymore than how they were. He was shaking; he felt like he could've been there sooner. He didn't know the girl, and yet, he felt like he knew her his entire life. He brushed away her bangs, and softly caressed her unscathed cheek; a small smile adorning his features. She was safe as were her sisters, and that's all that mattered at his point.

"Alright guys. We each take turns watching them. If any of them start feeling pain, we grab another one of us, and take care of them." Leonardo said watching the girls rest in their beds.

"So, where do we sleep, fearless?" Raphael asked, looking annoyed that beds were taken up.

"Couch." Leo growled, not in the mood for another fight tonight.

"Who gets to watch the dudettes first?" Mikey asked, glancing between his brothers and the girls.

"I'll take first watch, and we rotate." Leo volunteered, watching Donnie for a brief moment before placing his hand on the younger brother's shoulder.

"Get some sleep, Don. You look like you need it. I'll wake you up when it's your shift." Leo said, noting that Donnie took off his glasses and rubbed at his tired eyes.

Donatello knew that his brother was right. He hadn't slept that well in the last two days, and he really could use the sleep. He looked down at Danielle one last time, and slowly got up, walking over towards his computer lab.

"Oh no, bro. You take the couch. You need it." Raphael said, knowing that his genius brother was going to do another all nighter.

He looked at Raph, and nodded his head absently; he and Mikey took up the couch while Raph took the club chair. Donnie's mind was racing, even though his eyes begged to rest. He closed his eyes, allowing sleep to finally claim him after fighting with his mind and heart. But behind his eyelids, he could see her; Danielle, in her most beautiful form. He, as well as his brothers, were able to get some sleep for a change.

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the little bit. I will be posting more of the chapters up soon. Thank you to everyone who's read, followed, and reviewed it.


	6. Tell Me Your Name

XXXX

For three days, each of the turtle brothers took shifts in watching the girls. Mostly they were all unconscious; although at one point, one of the girls stirred in her sleep, groaning in pain. Raphael was on shift when Rachel began to stir, her shoulder hurting even more after being put back in place. She moved her shoulder slightly, and began whimpering softly; Raphael walked over to her and slowly pressed his large hand onto her shoulder and she calmed down almost instantly. She settled back down in the bed, and slightly whimpered from the loss of his touch when he went to grab the medicine from the kitchenette. He came back with a couple of pain relievers and a cup of calming chamomile tea. He gently cupped the back of her head, and lifted her slightly to give her the medicine. He tipped the cup of tea slightly, and watched her drink the tea slowly; her body instantly calming down. Raphael lowered her back down and waited a minute before returning to his seat.

Raph almost fell asleep in his chair when he felt someone nudge him hard enough to wake the sleeping turtle. He glared at Leo, who held a cup of tea in one hand and rubbed his eyes with the other. The blue-clad turtle was tired; he had been up half the first night then Michelangelo took the remaining half of the night. Raphael and Leonardo have been trading places between the second night, but now it was Donatello's turn.

"Hey." Leonardo grumbled, eyeing his brother wearily.

"Hey. Want me to wake the brainiac?" Raph grumbled, looking at his older brother sleepily.

"Yeah. Have they woken up at all?" Leo asked, turning to each of the girls.

"The one in my bed did. Gave her s' pain relievers. Settled down and hasn't woken up." Raph slurred, eyeing Rachel in his bed then rubbed his eyes with his thick fingers.

"Go get some sleep. I'll wake Donnie." Leo said, walking out of the bedroom and over to the couch, looking down at his younger brothers.

Donatello was out cold; he only woke up for a brief moment or two before settling back down and falling asleep again. His glasses were off and laying on the makeshift table; his equipment off and laying over by the computer lab. He laid his head on his arm bent as a pillow laying on his side. Mikey was on the other side of the couch, snoring and lying on his shell. Oh, hell no, this was going to be a long night. Leo leaned down and shook Donnie hard, waking the purple-clad turtle abruptly.

"Don, come on. Wake up." Leo grumbled, shaking his brother as he watched Donatello wake up and rub his eyes to get the sleep away.

"Hmm? What?" Don asked, disoriented and looked up at his older brother.

"Your turn to keep watch. I'll grab you coffee." Leonardo answered, downing his tea while walking away to make coffee for his brother.

Donatello sat up and rubbed his eyes away from the sleep, before slipping his large glasses back on his face. He sat up and stretched for a moment, unwinding the kinks out of his limbs and walked around the couch to their beds. He glared at Mikey, who was snoring away loudly. He groaned, shaking his head as he walked over to the seat that Raphael occupied for a moment. He watched his brother stand up, rolling his shoulders from being stiff and walked away.

"Have fun, bro." Raph muttered, sleep ready to claim him as well. As Donatello sat down in the chair, he heard Raph growl before hitting Mikey in the plastron to shut him up from snoring loudly and sank into the couch. Thank God, he would at least have a quiet night to keep an eye on the girls. Leonardo came over to him with a pipping hot cup of coffee for his brother.

"Here you go. Just like you make it." Leo said, carefully handing the cup to his brother.

Donnie took a sip of his coffee, and smiled to himself. He took his coffee with two teaspoons of sugar, and lots of french vanilla creamer. He sat back and sipped his coffee, smiling at Leo for the offer.

"If you need anything, let me know."

"I got it." Donatello said, watching Leo walk away and go into the club chair before falling asleep.

XXX

Donnie sat in his chair, eyeing each of the girls in the beds they occupied; hearing the soft noises from his brothers in the living room. He shifted slightly in his chair, the coffee still working through his system. He heard a slight whimper from his bed, and looked over to see Danielle. Oh, how he felt a pain shoot through his chest just by looking at her. He watched her for a moment, her body slightly shaking from the cold. Donnie stared at her, her ivory skin shining with beads of sweat. She began stirring, tossing her head back and forth; whimpering in pain. His heart began to beat faster, and he stood up to move over to her; she was in pain.

"No . . . no .." Danielle whimpered, her body taunt with pain.

"You're safe. You're safe now." Donnie whispered as he knelt down to her, his voice soft and low for only her to hear.

He watched her behind his large glasses, which he pushed up from falling off. Even blindfolded, she began to relax at the sound of his voice; her body calming slightly by his presence.

"W-where am I?" Danielle asked, her voice small and weak. She turned her head to his voice, hoping to hear him again. She loved the sound of his voice; it had a calming effect on her.

"No one will hurt you. You're safe." Donatello answered, keeping his voice low for her to hear only. He hesitated for a moment before he brushed her hair back. She stilled for a brief second before settling back into the pillow, her voice hummed in a light note. He loved the sound of her voice, especially when he heard her hum. She sounded so lovely; it was like a haunting melody that wouldn't leave his head, he needed to hear her voice again.

"H-hospital?" she asked, turning her head slightly to the sound of his voice.

"No, but you're going to be alright." He answered, sounding sure of himself even though he knew inside she would be sore for a while.

"W-why am I n-not in a h-hospital?" Danielle stuttered, her lips struggling to form a single sentence. He knew it was due to not using her voice within the last few days.

"There was no time. You were bleeding badly, and we couldn't get you to one." Donatello answered, knowing that if he and his brothers were to bring the girls to the hospital, they would be considered freaks and put onto every news station channel and being put into a glass cage to be studied on. He wouldn't risk that, and he wouldn't risk her being injured any further.

"W-what did they do to me? MY EYES!" Danielle shrieked, her hands flying up to her face, feeling the blindfold wrapped around her beautiful eyes. Her fear of being blind shook her to the core; her eyes were precious to her, and she didn't want to lose them, considering that she had many things she still wanted to see.

"Your eyes weren't hurt. They're fine. You need to rest." Donatello soothed her, gently brushing his fingers through her glorious brown hair, feeling her sooth and calm down from her fright. Her labored breathing returned to its slow, steady breaths he became used to. Oh, how he wanted to rip that ridiculous blindfold off her eyes so she could see not only him, but everything in general. He knew that if he did, she would scream and be terrified even more. Donatello continued to run his thick fingers through her hair, the silky strands loosening from being in knots. She was so small beneath him, he was terrified that he might hurt her by accident.

Danielle felt calm every time she heard his voice; she couldn't tell where, but it felt like he was everywhere. He was close, and the feel of him running his fingers through her hair made her feel special and important. She wasn't sure where she was, and she didn't really care that she wasn't in a hospital. All she knew was that it was somewhere safe and warm, but a nagging pulled in the back of her mind. Her sisters ... where were her sisters? Were they with her? Were they alive was the question.

"M-my s-sisters? A-are they-" Danielle tried to ask, her voice parched from not having anything to drink or able to speak much beside screaming in pain.

"Your sisters are here. They're safe as well. Your sisters suffered some injuries, but they're asleep and safe." Donatello knew what she meant, keeping his hand running through her hair to distract her from the pain. He smiled, she was beginning to talk a little more.

"W-who are you?" she asked, her head slightly turning upward to hear his voice, the pillow underneath her shifting to move down to her shoulders.

"Tell me your name." Donatello asked, trying to avoid the question as much as possible, knowing that if he revealed what he was, she might be turned off and become scared of him. He wanted to avoid it as much as possible, but he knew that she would want to know his name soon.

"D-danielle. My name is Danielle." she said, her breathing becoming slower; he could feel that sleep was going to claim her soon. The medication was running its course through her in full force.

"Danielle . . . It's a beautiful name." Donatello said, smiling to himself when he saw her cheeks blush a little flash of pink. She giggled a little before clutching her ribs in pain.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. It just hurts a little." Danielle grimaced, her features tortured in a painful grin. She tried to move onto her side, but Donatello laid his hand onto her shoulder very carefully, keeping her in place.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, worried he might've agitated her injuries further.

"Just something to drink, and maybe a few pain relievers, if you have any." Danielle answered, her body language slightly taunt with pain and tried to get into a comfortable position.

"I'll be right back."

"Wait! Please, tell me your name." she pleaded, wanting to know the name of her savior. Not only that, but she loved his voice; there was some kind of calming effect he had on her, even though she couldn't see him, she could hear that he was genuine person. Oh, if only she knew that he wasn't a person, but a giant, over six foot tall talking turtle who knew ninjitsu and was a genius with computers and anything technological.

"D-Donatello." He answered, stuttering a little for being so nervous around her. He gulped, hoping she wouldn't laugh at his name. But she didn't; he watched her smile at his name, her whole aura seemed to lighten up, knowing the name of her protector.

"Donatello. I like that name; it's Italian right?" Danielle repeated his name, the sound of his name rolling off her tongue sent shivers down his shell and met a warm feeling in his chest and abdomen.

"Yes, but you can call me Don or Donnie." he said, getting up to get her what she needed.

"I like that. Thank you, Donnie." Danielle said, his name on her tongue again. He couldn't stop but smile at her, hearing her say his name was like a godsend. He walked away, looking at the other girls to make sure they were alright. He was about to grab her tea before he turned around and looked back at her form in his bed.

"Don't be afraid. Please, don't be afraid." Donatello pleaded, hoping she would believe him.

"I-I'll try." Danielle answered back, her smile never leaving her face before she fell back into a dreamless sleep. Her body relaxed; he knew she would be safe from the truth. But he knew as well as his brothers that they would need to know the truth about them; for now, he was content with her.

XXX


	7. I Would Never Lie to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi everyone! Welcome back to TMNT 2k14! Sorry about not posting for a while, but I've been doing work as well as other things that I haven't had time to do much of writing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of TMNT. All rights belong to their creators. I only own my OCs.

XXX

Donatello smiled to himself, finally able to break the ice with Danielle. He walked through the clear curtain that led into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards. He opened the one above the stove, and hoped to find what he needed; he found it! The one tea that only he liked to drink: lavender; it was the only that he simply enjoyed. But he didn't know what kind of tea she would like, so he grabbed the chamomile tea as well as the honey next to the box of green tea leaves. Donatello grabbed the kettle from the top of the stove and filled it halfway with water; he turned the stove on and set the kettle over the burner while grabbing a small tea cup for Danielle to make the tea for her. He couldn't get her out of his head; it was like she was some sort of deity that wouldn't stop haunting his dreams. He didn't know why, it was logically impossible for him to comprehend that he was falling for her; Donnie cared for this beautiful human girl. He didn't really know her, but he wanted to learn as much of her as well as her sisters. He was so engrossed in making the ingredients for the tea that he didn't sense Master Splinter behind him.

"What are you doing, my son?" his father inquired, forcing Donatello out of his thoughts and whirled around in shock. He forgot that their sensei was good at sneaking up on them; no matter how much training they've had over the years, the old rat was still able to get the off guard.

"I-I-I'm making tea." Donnie stuttered, as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I presume it is for one of the young ladies?" his father asked again, watching his intelligent son push his glasses up from falling off and looking down in shame.

"Yes." Donatello answered, his voice quiet and hoping his father would understand that he had deep feelings for her; granted he knew nothing of her, but he wanted to get to know her very well.

"I see. My son, I must ask you this: How could you bring them here? To our home? I figured that Raphael or Michelangelo would be foolish enough to do this, but not you. I must know what your intentions are in this matter." Splinter asked his son, watching the reaction from Donatello's body. It was very rare that he would berate his second youngest son; normally it would be Raphael or Leonardo he would speak like this to, or Michelangelo for doing something foolish and unsafe. But not Donatello, the pacifist of the family; the inventor to everything that they've ever gotten within the years that they've lived in the sewers. The purple-clad turtle had no idea why; no, he did know why. But would his father listen to what he had to say?

"Sensei . . . I honestly can't think of any logical reason why I did it, but I know how I feel in my reason for doing this. I - I feel like ... we've known them for many years, but I ... I know I'm only making the situation worse by having them here." Donatello tried to explain, his mind working faster than his mouth could produce the words. He rubbed his right shoulder, knowing that it was bare without the purple bandage he normally wore; it was as if he were being punished for helping these girls.

"I understand you want to help them, my son. But you know as well as I do that they will not understand what we are. We must remain in the shadows." Splinter preached to Donatello, knowing fully well that his intentions were true and good. But the reality was that they were freaks of nature, and that society wouldn't understand them. He knew how his sons wanted to be accepted by society; why their home was filled with many items from the world above. Their dreams were to be accepted and understandable, but it would only be a dream that they can have.

"I-I-I ... I can't. I can't just stay in the shadows, father. I just ... feel like ... we have a higher purpose than just hiding. I ..." Donatello stuttered, knowing that his father was right but he needed him to acknowledge that this was important to him.

"My son. I sense your frustration." Splinter calmly said, knowing that Donatello was trying his best to keep cool.

"I . . . I need to tell her . . ." Donatello muttered under his breath, knowing that he needed to tell Danielle everything.

"Donatello . . ." Master Splinter warned him, knowing that he needed to keep everything from the girls a secret.

"I can't hide from her. There's something about her that I can't get out of my head. Her spirit ... when she fought against the Foot, I saw a spark in her. I - I felt her, like she was with me. I - I can't explain it." Donnie tried, his mind working fast again.

He heard the kettle whistle, and turned around to pull it away from the burner before leaning forward, gripping the sides of the stove and breathing heavily. Donatello never got upset that much; it was very rare that he lost his temper, let alone, have his emotions get the best of him.

"My son, please understand-"

"I can't! You need to listen for once! I - I can't just let this go! There's something about this girl that I can't get out of my head. She's - argh - She's like a drug to me, and I can't get her out of my head. I know we shouldn't have brought them here, but we had no choice! We couldn't just leave them to die! I don't care about her finding out about what we are! I feel like ... we don't have to hide around them; we can be ourselves around them. I need her to know that I'm not afraid to show myself! Send me to the Ha-Shi, I don't care! Please, just let me tell her about us!" Donatello wailed, his plea bouncing off the walls of their home.

What Donatello didn't expect was Leonardo to come out from the meditation room and watch what was going on between him and Master Splinter. He had never seen his younger brother in this much anguish before; Donnie was always quiet and the mediator between the brothers. This was the first time he had ever let his emotions take over, and it scared Leo.

Donnie looked at his father with unshed tears; his chest heaving from the pressure he had been feeling these last few minutes. He grasped his head before turning around and gasping for air, not understanding why he took his frustration out on his father. Splinter stared at his son's shell, letting the confession sink into his mind. He knew these girls means something to each of his sons; he watched how Raphael took care of the girl in his bed, how careful he was of her injuries and how he wouldn't let his gaze be distracted off of her. Splinter walked up to his son, and gently placed his clawed hand onto his shell, stroking the umber colored shell to calm him down.

"My son. It is alright. I understand your pain; the need to let everything go. You have my permission to tell her, but keep it brief. When I feel it is ready to let them all know about our origins, I will let you tell them. But for now, do not let her know everything about us." Splinter sighed, trying to keep his son from going anymore further into the void of frustration.

Donatello sighed and turned around to face his father, taking his glasses off before wiping away the tears his eyes threatened to let loose. He sighed through his nose, and placed his glasses back on before returning to finish making the tea for Danielle. He picked up the cup of hot tea and a couple of pain relievers into his hands before turning to his sensei. He bowed slightly, muttering his apology and walking back to the bedroom where the girls were sleeping.

Leonardo waited until his brother left the kitchen before approaching his father. He walked up to him, his arms crossed in front of his plastron as he thought about what Donatello said. He knew that his sensei knew about something, but he didn't know what.

"Sensei . . . why do I get the feeling you know something about the girls that we don't know?" Leonardo questioned, watching with curious eyes as Splinter turned around to look at his oldest son. He had a particular gleam in his black eyes; something that only Leo could see very rarely. It was as if their father was keeping a secret from his sons, and it had to do with these innocent girls.

"When the time is right, I will let you know."

"Dad, the girl with the black hair . . . I've seen her before. I feel like I've known her all my life. What aren't you telling us?" Leo questioned again, trying to understand the situation.

"Hmm. Such times call for such minds to think alike." Splinter mumbled as he walked back to his meditation room, leaving Leonardo to look at his father with a confused face.

XXX

Donatello came back to Danielle, who was more awake than she was earlier. Even with the injuries and the blindfold on, she was stunning and beautiful. She leaned more up in the bed, the pillow cushioned in between her shoulders. She heard the sound of footsteps, and stiffened a little bit, wondering if Donatello had returned to keep her company again.

"It's only me. I've brought back your tea." Donatello said, not wanting to startle the young girl as he took his seat next to the bed she occupied.

He held the tea in one hand, and helped her put the pain relievers in her hand. She felt the pills in her palm, and brought them into her mouth. He gave her the cup of tea, and helped her drink the tea. She drank the hot liquid carefully, letting the taste touch her tastebuds like a silky blanket of warmth. She knew the flavor - lavender with chamomile. It was a taste she always wanted to try, and it was very unique.

"D-do you like it?" Donatello asked her, watching her slowly drink the tea he made her. He admired her; it was the aura that she carried, her her smile; her complete trust in him was enough for him to believe that he could trust her.

"It's really good, Donnie. I've always wanted to try lavender and chamomile tea." Danielle answered, her smile reaching her face.

"I'm glad you like it." he said, smiling at her happiness.

"Donnie, could you answer me something?" Danielle asked, turning her head to hear his voice. He swallowed nervously, knowing that she would want to know why she was here.

"I'll try my best ... to answer your question." Donatello said, pushing his glasses up on the ridge of his nose before he settled himself into his seat.

"Tell me, where are we? I hear voices, are we in Brooklyn? Queens?" Danielle asked as she held the tea cup in her small hands within her lap.

"No, not Brooklyn or Queens." Donnie answered, the lump in his throat growing with every minute ticking by.

"Are we still in New York? Donnie, please I need to know where we are. I'm a little scared." Danielle quivered, her little body shaking slightly. He watched for a moment, watching her patiently. He couldn't lie to her; he wouldn't lie. He would tell her the truth about everything.

"Y-y-yes, we are still in New York, but we're underneath the city." Donatello confessed, waiting for her to take in the information he just delivered to her.

"Why are we -"

"Because me and my brothers are different from everyone else. We are . . . not normal." Donatello muttered, his voice lower than normal. He knew that his family was different from society, that they weren't human by any means. But would he share her that information?

"Why do you live down here? Why are you here?" Dani asked, her voice piqued with curiosity.

"Me and my brothers . . . we were babies when we came here. Our father, our sensei; he raised us to be who we are. We . . . never wanted anyone to judge us, so we kept to ourselves for much of our childhood. We wanted to feel accepted. And when you four came into our lives, we felt like we wouldn't have to be judged." Donatello said, wringing his hands together in nervousness.

He watched Danielle sink the information in, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like they were a secret family that no one was to know. She had no idea that there were people living underneath the city, and it scared her. She was so glued into her own world with her sisters and school that she never realized how much these people have outcasted by society.

"I don't know what to believe." Danielle said, her mind going through the details; she wanted to see this young man so badly.

"It's the truth, Danielle. I would never lie to you, I promise." Donatello said, hoping she would not judge him at all.

He reached out, his three fingered hand going to grab the cup from her hands when her fingers touch the back of his hand. She felt rough skin, almost like scales. She gasped, and he froze.

"Oh no, please don't judge me now. Please don't think of me as a freak." Donatello thought to himself, his mind analyzing everything that was going through his mind. He was waiting for the scream.

XXXX

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! I hope you enjoy the story. I decided to tweak it up a little bit on here, so if you have read this on my Fanfiction site, and see the differences, I just want to give you guys a heads up. 
> 
> Reviews are always welcomed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
